


Finally Home

by megmeg654



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Family, Love, Madi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg654/pseuds/megmeg654
Summary: Season 5 where the trio (Madi, Clarke, And Bellamy) meet in a different way...Clarke and Madi have been living on Earth by themselves for too long- they were ready for the others to join them. They were tired of waiting- because thats all they seemed to be doing lately; waiting.When they finally come together its a Bellarke fest of family feels that Ive been waiting for way to long for- so I decided to just write what I want... :p





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke sat in the rover with Madi, she was trying her best to swallow the pain she felt in the small of her back so they could set off for the bunker. Two days ago she had been climbing for an extra apple that was higher than most of the other, and her foot had slipped- and like an idiot she slipped. Now she had a huge bruise on the small of her back, it had been getting better but it still hurt to sit. The only comfortable positions were either standing or laying down- and honestly she had never felt so old. 

 On top of that Madi was jumping down her throat to make the trip by herself- ever since her last birthday, she had been trying for more and more independence. Not that Clarke was opposed to Madi being independent- in fact she encouraged it, but the trip to the bunker was a whole different thing. It was a three day trip back and forth, all to check if there's any changes happening out in Pollis, this was something they did every three months- and even though nothing would probably happen, it was hard for Clarke to let Madi do this by herself.

 “C’mon Clarke, you promised! I know I can do this, I'm great with the rover, we’ve made this trek before. I know where I'm going. Let me do this. Besides you need the rest, you can do the easy stuff while i'm gone.”

  She looked at Madi and couldn't imagine her life without the little girl- who wasn't so little anymore. It had been about five years together, and Madi had turned into a responsible young lady, but Clarke still saw the girl as her responsibility. They were a family- a small one, but a family nonetheless. 

 “ _ If _ I let you do this- and that's a big if, you have to be careful. I- I can't lose you.”

Madi smiled up at her, “You won't- I would do anything to get back to you. But nothing is gonna go wrong. I promise.” Clarke should have known that was the last straw in an almost guarantee of something bad happening, but she let her go. She made Madi promise to be back by mid afternoon on the third day, or risk being grounded for the rest of eternity. 

  Despite being worried sick, Clarke knew it was probably for the best regarding her back- if Clarke had driven the rover for almost three days straight in those uncomfortable seats, no doubt any progress she made on her back would only worsen. 

 So during those two days Clarke promised herself she would try and rest as much as possible- so that's what she did, Clarke spent almost all of the first day by herself in bed. Thankfully when she woke up on the second day, her back felt much better- so she decided she would make a big dinner that night to celebrate Madi’s first big solo trip. 

  But before she could go foraging and hunting for anything significant, Clarke had to make her transmission- after all these years of calling up to Bellamy and the rest of her friends up on the ark, it had almost become a religion. Something she couldn't skip any day- logically she knew they probably couldn't hear her, but what if the one day they turned on the com system and she had decided to skip that day. Clark was so afraid she would miss them, that doing this everyday became a compulsion- she supposed that's what happened after six years. But she would continue to do it, and continue to have hope they were alive- because she refused to allow herself to believe that Bellamy might be gone. Refused to believe that any of her friends might be dead.  

  “Bellamy, y’know how I let Madi go on this solo trip to the bunker yesterday- well she’s supposed to come back today, and I'm excited to see her. But there's this bad feeling I have- I can't explain it, and i'm not sure if it's just natural or something real. So all I can do is pray she’ll be okay- God, I can't wait for you to meet her, Bell. You're gonna love her, just like I do- she reminds me of Octavia in some ways.” Clarke sighed, wishing like she did every time that Bellamy would say something back- even though she knew he wouldn't.

  “Where are you? Bell, I don't know how much longer we can do this- Madi’s getting restless, so am I. I love her and I'm so happy to have her, but we need people. Someone- anyone.”

 Clarke didn't know how much she would regret saying that, until later- because they didn't need anyone- they needed her friends. Not strangers- but that's who they got. 

  “I just wish we could go back and re-” That's when she heard it- the sound of a ship breaking orbit, and she was so happy. Clarke would have another surprise for Madi when she came home- she would get to meet all the people Clarke had told her stories about. But the ship looked different, she wondered if her memories were failing her- if the ship they left on was bigger than she remembered. 

  That feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, the one she should have listened too- came back full force. A wave of something awful went through her making her feel cold, so she grabbed her rifle to take a closer look- still hopeful it would be Bellamy and the group, but knowing almost for sure that it wasn't. 

  Looking through her scope, Clarke saw that it wasn't the pod- but a prison ship. Her eyes closed in fear- a feeling she was quite familiar with, but it had been years since she was truly afraid of what another person might do to her. And now she had Madi to worry about as well, but the worst part at the moment was that her little girl wasn't even here- Madi would walk in to this place without any knowledge something was wrong. She almost started crying for letting Madi going off on her own- Clarke should have trusted her instincts and stuck together, but she had to push that down and focus. 

  She watched as the door to the ship opened, after a moment it wasn't just one- but now what felt like an army of men with a woman at the center. And it scared her- she was alone here with a few weapons but the ones they had, looked like they could really do some damage. 

  How could she do this? How could she make this all go away with only herself? She had no leverage, no advantage, no Madi, no Bellamy- she had nothing right now. 

  For the first time since she found Madi- she felt truly alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, Kudos, or any critisisms!! <3 I LOVE THEM ALL!!!!

Madi drove down the road with a gigantic smile on her face, she strong- like she could do anything. And she loved it- wanted to feel that way everyday, and the only reason she felt this way was because Clarke trusted with so much responsibility. Her heart burst with love for the blonde haired woman. She was sure if Bellamy and the rest of her friends had taken Clarke up to the stars with them, Madi would be dead by now. When Clarke had found her all those years ago, it had taken a while before she could truly trust Clarke- but eventually they became what they are today. 

 A family. 

And Madi couldn't wait for the rest of Clarkes people to either come up from the bunker, or fall from the sky. She had heard countless stories about all of them- Madi had stared at every picture Clarke had drawn, and memorized what they looked like. She did it so one day when they came down they would be instant friends- Clarke insisted they would like her right away. But Madi was a bit more doubtful, she hadn't had contact with anyone aside from her ‘Mother’ and she was afraid she would be bad at making them like her. 

 Madi didn't often call Clarke her mom, but that's what she was- not that she didn't remember her own, she did. But Madi could only remember what she looked like- it was Clarke she remembered saving her, loving her, caring for her. So Clarke was her mother, as simple as that.

  Her eyes drifted to the trees that were growing further and further apart, there was no green left- now she was in the land of brown. It was brown whichever direction you looked- except if you looked up- if you looked up the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. It was hard for Madi to imagine how Clarke grew up, living on a ship in the sky- with no blue sky only the darkness of space. 

 Sometimes she imagined what the crew in the sky was doing- she imagined what they were doing, Madi imagined them listening to Clarkes messages but not being able to respond for some reason. Whenever Clarke got sad, that's what Madi would talk about- about how they could hear her, and were trying their best to come home. Sometimes it worked, but a lot of he times it only made Clarke smile one of her sad smiles, so she would drop the subject. 

  Madi loved hearing the stories, all of them- the ones about the 100, about Wells, Abby, and Jake. She loved hearing about Monty and Jasper, about Murphy, Raven, Finn, and Octavia- but most of all she loved hearing about Bellamy. Bellamy was always the hero- in any of the stories he was in, Bellamy always saved the day. He was her favorite person to think about, because she wondered what he would be like when he came back home- what would he do? What would he say? 

 She was ready though, Madi was ready for when the Skycru came down- her questions were ready. Madi had memorized all of their faces, and thought about them often. 

  She was just arriving in Polis and it looked almost exactly the same, nothing had changed- and it was disappointing,  Madi had been hoping she would have some good news to bring back to Clarke. She got out of the rover and walked through the little opening she and Clarke had made for this purpose, Madi did what she could and brought out as many rocks as she could that didn't look load bearing and brought them outside. This was another thing they did whenever they came by to check on the bunker-  Clarke and Madi would try and take out as much as weight as possible, but it was hard work and pretty much useless. For a few months after Madi got old enough, they had both tried as best as they could to move the rubble out the way- but after the first time Madi got stuck under a small rockslide, Clarke had freaked out and made them stop. 

  Madi was sweating by the time the sun set- it was obviously time to stop- as much as she wanted Clarke to be proud of how much she got done, it wouldn't do good to pass out from hunger. Clarke had packed her a large amount of food- more than she would need, but Clarke was a worrier and always wanted her to have more just incase. Clarke had always taught her it was better to prepare for the worst and hope for the best- but always be ready. 

  After dinner Madi laid down, looking up into the stars- thinking about what they could be doing up there right now. She hadn't even noticed it, but sleep haad claimed her- the sun was high in the sky and she wasn't sure what had woken her, but it was with a jolt. Madi squinted and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she went outside and was about to start heading back when she saw it- a small ship!

 It was past the bunker, further than she’d ever been on her own-but she had to know, had to see for herself. Madi hopped in the rover and started driving towards where it looked like the ship might land, she knew she would have to get out of the car first- however sure she was this was Bellamy and the crew, she didn't know for a fact. So she would have to walk the rest of the way and keep a safe distance before revealing herself- Madi could hardly contain her excitement, but she knew she had to. 

  They had landed.

Nothing happened at first, so she waited.

   Then she saw them. 

“You did it! Emori, i'm so proud of you!” She knew that name! This was them! And it was..Harper who had spoken first. It must have been Emori who piloted the ship- from what Clarke had told her, she would have thought it would be Raven who had done it, but who knows?

   That's when she saw him- “She’s right, you did good. We’re close to the bunker- we’ll see if any of them are still in the bunker, or if they are all living in Eden. We’ll find my sister, and finally get some real god damn food.”

   Eden?

Madi could barely believe it- he looked so different from the drawings, she hadn't recognized him at first with the beard. But somehow she knew. 

   How does she greet them? They don't know her, not yet...,. She didn't want to scare them, but she was so excited! So she decided to just calmly walk over, make it look casual- like she wasn't a threat. 

 It was harder than she thought it would be to just walk- after all these years of her and Clarke being alone, everything would be even better. God was this a present for Clarke, she would be so surprised! Thinking about what Clarke would do when she saw them put a ginormous grin on her face, and her pace sped up. 

 That's when they spotted her- or at least the one called Monty did. He pointed straight at her and all five pairs of eyes turned on her, and she couldn't stop smiling- this was it! Madi hadn't realized it until she started- but she was running, nothing could stop her… This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since Clarke started telling her stories about them. 

   “Wait- she’s just a kid…” Her eyes widened, Bellamy was talking about her- that's when she noticed the one called Echo holding a large machete like weapon.

   Her little feet stopped her right in front of Bellamy, and her mouth opened- but nothing came out. Speak dammit- she yelled at herself!

   “It's you… It's really you-” Madi’s voice was shaking, this whole thing like a dream.

His brows furrowed in confusion- along with everyone else’s, “She’s gonna be so happy to see you- all of you too,” She finally peeled her eyes from her hero to look at the rest of them before they snapped back to Bellamy, “but especially you, Bellamy.”

   “I- I….. She?” His voice stuttered.

   “My mom.” That's all she could say, she was so in shock- she forgot they had no clue who she was or who she was with.

  “Are you…. Octavia’s?” Bellamy’s voice stuttered, and Madi almost laughed- of course she wasn't Octavia’s the math wouldn't work out! Silly Bellamy, Clarke was right about him.

  “No…. Octavia’s still in the bunker, but now that your here- we can get them out I know we can!” A million thoughts went through her head- she was gonna have to get them moving if she wanted them to make it back home before her curfew, she wanted to hurry them up- but knew they needed time. Clarke always told her shock made people do funny things.

   “What? No… no- how can that be?” The rest of the group looked as shocked as Bellamy, and she knew they were sad- she hadn't had much human interaction throughout her life, but she could read Clarke like a book. And this had to be sadness, right?

   “C’mon I’ll show you on the way home. She’s gonna be so happy to see you!” She grabbed Bellamy's hand and started to pull hoping he would just follow and was happy when he did, “Clarke knew you would come!”

  That stopped him in his tracks, “Clarke? Clarke’s alive?”

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting for you. For all of you.” Madi turned around to look at him, and saw tears in his eyes- all she wanted to do was give him a hug, but she knew she had responsibilities, so she kept going. Praying they would follow.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like some sort of out of body experience- first hearing about Octavia still being stuck in the bunker, then Clarke still being alive, and now as he watched this little girl pull him along by the hand behind her. 

 None of it felt real.

Had the shuttle exploded, and this was all a delusion?

  How could any of this be real?

Bellamy had spent years praying to see Octavia again, once they figures out a way to get home- he had also spent those six long years grieving over the death of his best friend, spent years mourning over the girl he lo-

  This couldn't be real.

Because if it was- leaving her behind made him feel even more guilty. She was alone- with no one to help her, or comfort her; with no way of knowing what was to become of her.

 And yet Bellamy couldn't be more grateful for the little girl in front of him. It brought tears of what could only be happiness to his eyes to think that Clarke hadn't been fully alone all these years; at least she had Madi.

 The girl finally stopped in front of him, forcing bellamy to look up and break out of his thoughts- he couldn't help but stare in awe at the rover in front of them. How could this have survived too?

  “Like it, huh? Clarke and I fixed it up- looks good, yeah?” Madi was close to bursting with pride when showing the group her achievement, obviously thinking they should be impressed with her skills. And he was- impressed that is.

 “C’mon, get in!” The girl whipped around to the drivers side and started up the ignition, her smile was infectious and he couldn't help but smile with her.

 Bellamy sat in the front, while Echo, Monty, Harper, and Emori rode in the back seats. He was happy, he felt the breeze in his hair, the thrill of the speed of the rover came back- everything was going so well, then he thought of her- “Octavia. We need to go to the bunker, Madi.”

  Her face instantly changed- with furrowed brows she shook her head, “We shouldn't.”

Echo spoke up, “I agree with Bellamy. We should go.”

  Madi’s head whipped to glare at Echo, and for an instant Bellamy was scared- of both the fierce look in her eyes, and the fact that those same fierce eyes weren't focusing on the road; “How would you know? The fact is that none of you do- things have changed down here. We shouldn't go today- not without Clarke.”

  She was right- things had changed while they were gone, and i'm sure both Madi and Clarke knew better, but he didn't care. “Madi- stop. I need to see it.”

   Her eyes softened as they looked at him, and he knew Clarke must have told her how much his little sister meant to him- “Bellamy. You don't want to go there, not today. You’ll only be disappointed- and today is a happy day! You're home, why ruin it with something we cannot fix in one day?”

  “I don't care if we can't fix it- I need to know how bad it is.” Her face hardened, and her jaw flexed before she let out a huge sigh. 

  “Fine. Clarke’s gonna be pissed i'm home late- hopefully seeing all of you will make it better.” The wheel turned slightly and they headed a bit further to the right, and Bellamy's eyes closed in relief. He knew based on what the little girl said that it wouldn't be a pretty site- but he prayed with all his might that somehow something would change. That miraculously he would see his sister standing before him when he arrived- it was a child's dream, one that he knew he couldn't just have. If he wanted this dream to become reality he would have to work for it. 

   But he wasn't prepared for what he saw- it was a mess, almost a whole building had fallen on top of the bunker- they were trapped. And all he could think was that she was right- he was disappointed, and he wished he had gone with her to her home. He wished he had had some semblance of happiness before this reality descended on all of them.    
   Bellamy fell to his knees, the rubble ran through his fingers- then he felt a small hand on his shoulders, “I'm sorry. I wish there was better news.”

 His head fell back down, his heart was breaking all over again- and he wanted to scream. 

“Don't cry…. We’ll fix this, I know we will. But not today, not now. Now we go home.” Looking into her eyes, all he felt was comfort- as if the warm feeling was radiating off of her, and he couldn't explain it. Couldn't understand it. But he followed her anyway, took the hand she offered and walked back to the rover. 

 It was a few more hours in the rover- filled with silence, no one had anything to say. They were all disappointed at what they found in polis, but Madi was right, it would all be better when they got back to Clarke. It had to be- she would know what to do, Clarke would help them figure out what to do.

  But that's not all- he would be lying if he said he only wanted to see her because she could help him save Octavia. No- he needed to see her because she was Clarke, because she would know what to say to save him. She would make everything better, just like she always did. 

  “We’re almost back, guys- oooh i'm so excited!! She’s gonna be so happy!”

 The spirit in the rover lifted at that moment, all of them thinking seeing someone- anyone they once knew would be better than this seemingly infinite loneliness, all of them grateful it was about to come to an end.

 Madi started to slow down, a frown on her face as we came closer to what must have been her home- “Where are we?” Harper asked.

 “Clarke said it was home to the Shallow Valley Clan,” Madi answered but Bellamy could tell from the look on her face that something wasn't right.

 “Well can-” Monty was about to open the door when Madi all but yelled.

“Shh- stop! Something’s wrong- the fire should be going, Clarke should be making dinner right now.” She killed the lights in the rover and started to open her door.

 “Stay in the car, I’ll be right back.” No. Bellamy wasn't gonna let her go by herself.

So he said as much, “No- we’re coming with you Madi.”

  The little girl shook her head, “You can’t-”

“Yes, we can.” 

   Her eyebrows pulled together in frustration that no doubt mirrored on his own face, “No, you can't. You might not realize this, but six years is a long time. You may have been used to walking silently through a forest back then, but all of you must have forgotten or something- because if I bring you- the whole world will know were coming.” 

 Bellamy hated to admit it, but she was right- they were a pretty loud bunch, “Besides if something is wrong, we’ll need to get back in the rover as fast as possible. It's better if you stay here, got it?” 

 They reluctantly agreed, but when she left Bellamy followed- “What are you doing? I told you to stay in the car!”

 “And i'm not letting you go alone- Clarke would kill me if I let something happen to you while I sat idly in the rover. I'll be quiet.” She rolled her eyes in typical pre-teen fashion, that painfully reminded him of his sister but grinned all the same.

   They creeped along the walls of the building that created Clarke's home, eventually coming to the door Madi led the both of them to. She opened the door and went in, he followed close behind but he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him in what must have been the living room. 

 Pictures. Drawings. Of all of them- of everything they had seen. Everything they had done.

It was as if all his memories of earth before Praimfaya were laid out before him- in picture form. 

  “Clarke’s gone. She’s not here.” 

Possibly those five words had been on repeat in his nightmares these past six years- but hearing them out of Madi’s mouth made it somehow even worse.


End file.
